Sweeter than Heaven Hotter than Hell
by LyannaPendragon23
Summary: Love.Death.Lust.Blood.Life.Devotion and Magic.Here is the tale of the ravishing, firey wild Freyja Northman; wife of Eric, first prodigy and love of his life and death. Eric/oc


**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Charlaine Harris Sookie Stackhouse Books; even though I would love to own Eric Northman mmmmm!**

**A.N.: Yes this is a Eric/oc story; I know I know another one but I personally love them all and i had this idea in my head for awhile now. I have big plans for this story and hope you dont' find it too boring or predictable at first. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and hope without futher delay here it chapter 1!**

"HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU!" I screamed at the man who was literally everything to me using all my strength to throw him across the room. I felt the blood in my eyes threaten to leak out. I just caught my maker, my lover and husband for over 500 years fucking and drinking three women. Our relationship was almost unheard of we were bonded by blood, heart and soul. Yes we drank and sleeked sexual pleasure occasionally with others but it was something we did together not him and his blonde prostitutes defiling my bed. He has been during this for the last century and it was killing my unbeaten heart and I finally had enough

"You are in no position in to tell me what to do. You are not my equal or my better. You are nothing but a good fuck and slave" he threw the word to my face.

"First off I am your childe, your bloody wife and I was going to be your queen; second off I am the best fuck you will ever have Northman!" I spat at my maker.

"I beg to differ little girl" he snarled as he licked the cheek of one of his blonde whores who was frozen behind him. Blood started leaking from my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me…to us? I whispered, "I love you"

"but I don't love you; love is for the weak" my worst fears were confirmed; I had a feeling his love was draining by the way he avoided me and constant left me with Godric; who was the only good thing of my dead existence.

"Why don't you run and cry to my maker Godric since you both looovee to keep secrets from me. Tell me, did you actually think I was blind to miss what was going on between you two" he spoke in a low cold voice. I took a gulp of blood in a goblet I gotten before I witnessed the horror scene and threw the goblet to the fireplace. Recently with Eric's strange distant behavior he showed jealousy signs between me and his maker. I admit me Godric have gotten close because of certain information (he told me not to tell Eric because it was for his own good) but we never were romantic or sexual .Well there were a couple of times when me and Eric were newborns…mmm good old days

"How the mighty have fallen, are you jealous of Godric and me? Tell me master, do you think I prefer his experienced delicious touch than your sad pathetic-"I edged my dead Viking husband on as he shoved my body to the wall and growled in my ear. "I have nothing to be jealous of my pet, if my maker wants sloppy damaged seconds he can go right ahead, I find personally find you dissatisfying and plain boring now"

Blood started to leak out as I tried to wiggle out of his strong grasp, he laughed coldly in my ear at my feeble attempt of escaping him. His laugh ringing in my ear as I summoned all my strength and kicked his chest to send him flying to the other wall. His laughter ceased immediately as we glared each other fangs out in the open. Eric's blonde woman let out a piercing scream as she fainted hard on the wooden floor. As soon as she hit the floor we ran towards each other in impossible speeds pouncing on each other in our animalistic attacks. We kicked, punched, slapped and scratched each other at full force each blow my beloved dealt to me I paid him back in return. Eric had finally had enough when my perfectly sharpen nails cut his right cheek.

"As your maker I order you to stop this nonsense!" he roared at me and as if I was struck by lightning I stopped all movements. Eric took the time to pin me to the ground and straddle my waist staring deep into my eyes. I couldn't take it, I loved him and literally gave him everything I had to offer, why was he doing this to me?

"Do us a favor and let me go Eric all you have to do is say the fuckin words!" I spat in his face. "You said so your self I mean nothing to you anymore"

Eric continued to examine me with his beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with when I was human. I couldn't help the words that were coming out of my mouth

"Just tell me the words and I will break all of our bonds including our marriage, release me of this torment and let me be free! YOU don't want ME and I don't want you anymore be a man and say the bloody words! If you don't I will find some way-"

"You can never escape me prinsessa, I like the power I have over you and there is no way in hell I would simply let that go" he remarked gripping my arms wrists tightly his eyes darkening. I forced a laugh and continued

"Eric you can't hold me here forever and you know that! I am not some little plaything who will pin after you!"

"I can and I will" he dragged me up till we were both standing and pressed his mouth to mine roughly. I tried to resist his assault on my mouth but it felt too good. My mouth began to dance the familiar dance with his; my hands began to go up and down his chest as his went through my dark long curls. It was almost like normal until he fisted my hair and pulled it to the point past any pleasure while his other took my cheek harshly turning it to the left. "

"I hate you Eric Northman" I whispered sinking to the floor, drained emotionally and physically as he did nothing but walked out of our room with not even a glance at my broken body.

***Present Time***

"Listen well Giselle Maybrooke for I will not repeat myself. I will be gone for a few days to Shreveport, you will be in charge in my business transactions but don't forget to send me copies of everything or else." I instructed my trusted day worker. Giselle was one of the few humans I trusted enough with my money. She was a kind, hard working woman who was very loyal to me which is all I could ask.

"Yes milady, what are you doing in Louisiana?" her voice timidly asked.

"Not that you need to know but I am visiting an old friend" I replied back with my usual bored voice and immediately hung up my cell.

I took an unnecessarily loud breath as I pondered the lie I told Giselle. Old friend is not exactly the word I would use to describe Eric Northman but what could I tell my day worker. It has been over five hundred years since I saw him last and I missed him terribly, and I was not visiting him for good news. A couple days ago I received a call from Isabel telling me grim news. Godric was missing and knowing how close I was to my makers maker she asked me to break the news to Eric. Eric showed Godric blind loyalty and honor but I knew that the Godric he knew was no longer the same. I had no idea why I agreed to tell Eric the news, but I accepted the challenge.

I looked at the mirror to take in my appearance. I have been a vampire for over one thousand years but I looked not a day over twenty one. My skin was milky and perfect; big doe silver eyes with specks of lavender in them were outlined with eyeliner to give them a sultry cat-like smokey effect with my naturally pouty lips the color of roses. My chocolate brown hair usually down in curls was tied on top of my head with a pearl fascinator I received personally from the late French Queen Marie. I looked down to my clothing which was a midnight blue corset with silver ribbons which accented one of my blessed features that I remember Eric loving. The corset was attached to a matching wispy skirt that reached the mid thigh to show off my fair legs. I had on strappy silver pumps matched perfectly with my bangles that were white gold; there was something about wearing the color silver and being a vampire that I just got a kick out of. Staring in the mirror I growled out of frustration, I was nervous. I, a thousand year old vampiress; I was the ones human's feared at night and here I was acting like a school girl with some crush. I tried to convince myself it was not a big deal but it was. Eric was my maker and ex lover, the way we have lived for centuries was literally never heard of and here I was gearing myself up to see him again. Even after all the time that went by I wasn't able to get rid of connection but I did learn how to successfully block him (which took strong determination). Cursing at myself to vampire up; I got out of my automobile and made my way towards my sire's club, Fangtasia.

"My My My I don't believe I have the pleasure of meeting you" a beautiful blond women in a tight leather cat suit literally purred at me. I sniffed the air and caught the old familiar scent of Eric in the air. I felt a tug towards this woman, she must be Eric's other child, my sister in a way. I gazed at the woman who had her lips in a well matched smirk. He certainly had a things for blondes "I am –"

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort the pleasure is all mine my dear" I answered giving her a peck on the cheek chuckling lightly at the women's stunned expression.

"Who are the hells are you?" Pamela "Pam" stated bluntly her face turning back to what I would guess was normal for her. She must have sensed something between us by the way she immediately bowed her head (begrudgingly I might add)

"I am sure you find out soon enough Pamela but for now let me pass child" I ordered gently listening to the rumbles and whispers of the crowd standing in line.

"Hold up sweetheart" Pam strutted to a big burley man and made a gesture to where I was. She came back to me with said guy in toe. "Let me escort you in, Jeffrey can take over"

I half smiled as I let Pam grab my arm and loop it with hers. I took in the appearance of my Eric's club and just had to roll my eyes; it screamed Eric all over it. Pam was smirking as we made our way thru the club eyeing my body out of the corner of her eyes.

"Now darling you look absolutely familiar; how old are you since it is just between us girls?" she asked finally peering into my face.

"A lady never reveals her age "I smiled wolfishly letting my fangs pop out of my mouth "but I never was much of a lady. I am over a thousand years old.

Just like my sire…that is why you are here to see Eric?

"Yes I am here to see Eric" I answered automatically as she nodded and told me to get comfortable while she gets Eric.

I went to the bar using my vampiric speed sitting on the stool crossing my legs.

I took a gulp of my True blood with a crinkle of my nose when I saw man with dark hair; bright blue eyes sit next to me and started sniffing the air, moaning a bit like a cat in heat.

"Do you mind?" I question with no emotion.

"Mmm you smell delicious honey, how about we head out and I show you what a real vampire can do darlin" the obnoxious cowboy retorted in a way I suspected to be sexy

"I know what a real vampire can do" I seductively purred running my hand over my corset "for I am one you imbecile; you should take notes"

"but-t-t you're warm and – you smell"

"I have no heartbeat idiot." I rolled my eyes tiring of this lowly vampire" You will no longer bother me with your meaningless existence hick go find a fang banger and let me rest in peace" I spoke clearly looking at the his eyes with my mesmerizing silver and lilac ones. I tilted my head watching the cowboy blindly make his way to the crowd of fang bangers, desperate wannabes and pathetic vamps. A shiver ran through my body as I felt a familiar presence near me. I scanned the club quickly stopping at a figure that almost made my unbeating heart dance. Eric.

I drank his appearance as I bit my lip. How cruel is fate?! He still looked as gorgeous as the day I met him then again he looked just as arrogant as the day I met him too. He was preoccupied by what looks like three people…2 vampires one a dark haired male who looked strangely familiar and a young pretty red hair girl but the other is the one who really bothered me for she held Eric's attention. A blonde (go figure) half breed of something magical women. Pam zoomed to be at her maker's side which I felt a tug of my heart. The unbearable feeling of finally letting the barrier down I put up hundreds and hundreds of years ago to block our bond. I stood up and started lightly humming an old Swedish lullaby that held special meaning to both me and Eric and started walking around the club my eyes never leaving where my past love sat . I watched Eric literally pounced out of his throne and tilted his head to the left closing his eyes and taking an unnecessary deep breathe. He took two steps towards me and stopped. His blue eyes racked over my body stopping at certain places until he met my face with unreadable emotion. I sauntered towards him our eyes never leaving each others.

When I got towards the group I curtsey gracefully to the floor with everyone's eyes on me right in front of Eric.

"Sire" I stated looking at him through my long eyelashes.

He whispered my name and I saw his hand twitch as if he was about to reach for me. It felt as if the whole clubs eyes were glued on us, we always did seem to be in the spotlight whenever we were together.

"FOLLOW!" He barked out at me still looking at me as if I was just something he dreamt up.

**~Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and again Reviews are most welcomed and greatly appreciated! ~**


End file.
